


Marimar and Gabriela

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Brandy & Mr. Whiskers (Cartoon), El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Babysitting, Diary/Journal, F/F, Ghosts, Inspired by Brandy & Mr. Whiskers, Mexican Horror, Other, Quinceañeras, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 03:50:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A rich girl named Marimar who falls into a strange world filled with surreal and macabre creatures, but it turns out they are nice and friendly people who tried to help her.





	1. Don't Go to Santa Maripilar

There was a moving van now entering Miracle City. It was moving up to a pleasant looking house in the front yard and the family was coming out. It was two adults, a mother and father, and their daughter came out with them. The girl had a light blue shirt with a blue skirt, with tan skin and brown hair and wore a light blue headband. She was very nervous about being here in a city and this neighborhood. Her parents told her they were going to unpack and it might be best if she would go out and try to make some friends.

The young girl did as told as she stepped outside her aunt's house and looked around her aunt's old neighborhood. It looked like it had bizarre characters so far. More in specific, there was a girl who looked younger than her in toddler years. This girl had long black hair in pigtails, brown eyes, gold earrings, and a grayish blue dress, a beaded yellow bracelet, pink mary janes. The girl looked a little nervous about this toddler girl 

The younger girl decided to go up to this one girl. "Hello?" she asked, she knew this girl wasn't originally from her. "What's your name?"

The older girl looked a little nervous about this girl, she looked like she could hurt her somehow. "M-Marimar Rodriguez..." she gave her name as she looked a bit nervous.

The toddler giggled. "Where are you from"

"I used to live in New York" 

"I'm Socorro, and there's a couple of rules you need to follow by. First, you do not go to Santa Maripilar or the ghost woman will come and get you!"

"Uhh... Okay..." Marimar shrugged.

There came a beautiful woman who seemed to look like Socorro, only she had brown hair with white earrings, brown eyes, a white necklace, a pink sweater with light blue jeans and greenish blue slip-on shoes leaving the house next door as it blared very loud rock and roll music.

"And this is my mom." Socorro introduced the woman.

Socorro looked to see a different teenager close to her in age. She had black hair with dark red streaks, brown eyes, a black shirt with a skull on it, green cargo shorts, striped purple stockings and black boots. "And this is my older sister, Maripilar," she introduced. "Maripilar! This is Marimar"

"Maripilar, you better not be using that thing in your father's bathroom." 

Thunder crashing

"Uh-oh"

Brie Brie whimpers

"Brie Brie i got a feeling that something bad is about to happen"

Thunder crash

Marimar and Brie Brie went to the library, but they won't let her bring Brie Brie

"Sorry Brie Brie they say no dogs allowed."

Brie Brie whimpers

Marimar opens the basement door and turn on the lights.

But Marimar heard a ghostly moan.

Marimar gulped "W-what is that?"

She pulled out an old book. She wiped away a layer of dust, revealing the paper beneath.

Marimar opened the book. Unbeknownst to her, some mexican sunflower petals in the basement began to sparkle.

Marimar gulped.

Confidence building, she went to see a cashier.

"Excuse me i need to purchase this book"

The cashier took it and scanned it. "$25, please."

Marimar took out a credit card. "I have a credit card."

The cashier took the card to cash it in.

"Whatever you do don't read the forbidden pages"

Panicked, the girl ran out, trying to figure out what was going on, only for the people in the cemetery to walk through her, too.

"Oh no oh no"

But a skull hit Marimar on the head.


	2. Gabriela's First Friend

Marimar had regained consciousness.

Marimar then recognizes her sky blue eyes. “Are you ok?” she asks as she gently held her. Marimar sees her attire consists of a white dress, butterfly hair clip and a grayish blue necklace and white shoes with bows.

Marimar screamed.

"No no no i'm sorry i didn't mean to scare you"

Marimar hyperventilating then she faints.

Marimar awakes again.

“Dios mío! Little girl, are you okay?” 

“Here, let me help you.”

Marimar took her hand, and she pulled her up. “Thanks, I—” she then screamed as soon as she saw that she was a ghost as they came face to face. She, too, screamed.

She backed away, only to bump into another ghost. And then another after backing away once more, except this ghost’s head fell off.

“Do you mind?” the ghost head demanded, irritated.

Marimar screamed again, and so did the head. The girl tossed the head away, only to turn to see that the entire city was crawling with ghosts, skeletons and other macabre creatures—and they, too, saw her.

She raced off and hid behind a grave, observing a couple of elderly ghosts watching over a little toddler.

“Look at how big she’s getting!” the ghost grandmother gushed, while her husband nodded.

"Oh no"

Suddenly, the same ghost girl surprised Marimar by touching her shoulder.

Marimar almost screamed, until she saw that it was just the ghost girl that Socorro warns her about. “You also scare me to death!? …wait, what’s going on?”

Marimar's dog barked, pointed and then bounded through the crowd.

"Brie Brie! Brie Brie!" Marimar called out as she gave chase, until she ran straight into a mustached skeleton and fell into the ground.

The skeleton’s bones broke apart and scattered. The head popped up.

“Lo siento, lo siento,” the girl apologized quickly.

Marimar screamed "Aaaah!! i hate this place?!"

Marimar hyperventilates until she saws a ghostly woman.

"Hello" A 34 year old woman said as she curtsies. She was wearing a black Victorian hat with a veil, along with a grayish purple dress and black boots. 

"Aaaaah"

"Aw come on i didn't mean to scare you"

Marimar is shaking in fear.

"I'm Gabriela and this is my friend Mariola."

"M-Marimar Rodriguez"

Gabriela and Matelda facepalmed

Matelda said "We need to focus on your speaking."


	3. The Ghostly Babysitting Club

Gabriela was entertaining the kids while Marimar was reading a cursed book.

"Hey Marimar whatcha reading"

"Oh i got it from the library, but the librarian told me not to read the forbidden pages"

But Marimar sees the creepy girl twins.

"Hello Marimar"

"Aaaaah!"

"Calm down Marimar it's the Cortez twins Graciela and Maciela"

"And they want us to babysit their daughters while they're out"

Marimar sees a brunette tan skinned baby girl.

"Aww she's so cute!!"

But when she sees a black haired pale skinned baby girl, she screams

"What is that?!"

"Marimar it's just Bibi the doctors said her skin is white"

Cici cooing and crawled to Marimar.

"Oh no"

Bibi crawled to Marimar

"Oh no!"


End file.
